Capture! The Darkest Plan!
'The thirty-second episode of Total Pokemon Island. With the game stacked against one camper, the elimination seems inevitable, until they try a strategy that may give them a win...but at a cost. A conflict develops between two friends, and in the end, one Pokemon's crucial vote gives them the chance to eliminate who they consider the greatest threat. ' Plot Clefairy is satisfied, as everything has gone according to plan for her. Oddish is pretty shocked that he's managed to stay in so far as well as two of his close friends, though Clefairy points out that he and Swinub have never even been in the bottom two. Clefairy adds that they've pretty much already won, since Cacturne is the only other Pokemon left. Cacturne, meanwhile, is quietly strategizing a way to win the game, with his dark side gaining more and more control. Oddish feels bad for Cacturne, who looks lonely, and calls out to him. He apologizes that all of Cacturne's friends are gone now, but Cacturne gives an unnerving smile and reassures that he'll keep fighting for his friends, which sounds to Clefairy like a threat, although Oddish seems happy to know he's okay. Mew enters the cafeteria and greets the final four before telling them they'll be playing capture the flag! The first camper to hold all four flags is the winner and gains immunity. Each camper is given a quadrant of the island where they can hide and guard their flag; Clefairy guards her pink flag in the east, Oddish guards his blue flag in the south, Swinub guards his brown flag in the north, and Cacturne guards his green flag in the west. He adds that once they enter enemy territory, their opponents can tag them, and if tagged they must return to the flagpole in the center of the camp and wait another minute before leaving. Clefairy suggests that Oddish and Swinub both give her their flags, and she could guard them all while Oddish and Swinub sneak into Cacturne's territory. Swinub is uncomfortable but agrees reluctantly. Unfortunately for them, Cacturne heard their plan. Clefairy considers in the confessional who she should take to the final two; Oddish, her boyfriend, or Swinub, one of her first friends and alliance-mates (who she thinks might be easier to defeat). She is very conflicted on this decision. Clefairy leaves the confessional frustrated, and Cacturne smiles darkly; having heard Clefairy's confessional, he now has a plan. The campers begin hiding their flags. Clefairy's is hidden in a tree, Swinub's under the floorboards of his cabin, Oddish's at the end of the dock where it will be easy to defend, and Cacturne's is laying down, blending in with the grass. Mew calls out to the campers and the game begins. Cacturne prepares to enact his plan, following Swinub who he sees from a distance. Meanwhile, Clefairy searches Oddish's territory but comes up with nothing. She knows he isn't comfortable with her strategy either but decides she'll make it up to him later. Unfortunately, she is startled when Oddish tags her. She explains that she's there for his flag, so they can all work together and vote for Cacturne. Oddish debates her, saying if Cacturne catches her with three flags, then it's over for them, which she agrees with. She decides to return to the pole, but demands that Oddish give her the flag when she comes back. Oddish shows his frustration in the confessional, calling her demanding, before hastily retracting the statement and asking them not to tell her. Swinub leaves the pole after he was tagged by Cacturne and sees Clefairy go to the pole as well. Suddenly, Cacturne quietly appears to him and promises that he just wants to talk. Swinub is suspicious but decides Cacturne is trustworthy. Cacturne tells him that he overheard Oddish and Clefairy plotting to vote him out. Swinub can't believe it, but Cacturne, influenced by his dark side, insists that it's true, and that Oddish has been pretending to be his friend to learn all his weaknesses. Cacturne also adds that Clefairy seemed pretty reluctant to get rid of him, but Oddish was forcing her to, but if Swinub votes with him, they can send Oddish home instead. Swinub wonders why Cacturne told him this, and Cacturne says he wants to help and he hates seeing people backstabbed. Swinub agrees to vote for Oddish, since Clefairy must not like being bossed around, and Cacturne takes his leave. Meanwhile, Clefairy has snuck onto Swinub's territory and stolen his flag while he spoke to Cacturne; her next part of the plan is to steal Cacturne's flag. Oddish is startled to hear a scream, which Cacturne reveals to be Clefairy's scream; he startled her when he tagged her and sent her back to the pole. Oddish is glad she isn't hurt, and Cacturne pauses when he mentions friends, making Oddish curious. Cacturne "reluctantly" tells him that Clefairy and Swinub are honoring their first alliance instead of her relationship with Oddish and voting him out next. He implies that Clefairy has been playing him and seems pretty close to Swinub, implying a secret attraction, but tells Oddish that Swinub must want to eliminate his competition for her. Like Swinub, Oddish is shocked. Meanwhile, Clefairy steals Cacturne's flag, which she noticed when it blew in the wind, and now goes to get Oddish's. Cacturne tells Oddish that Clefairy still has a sweet spot for him and Swinub is just trying to force her to vote him out. Oddish feels betrayed, but Cacturne promises to vote with him to eliminate Swinub. Oddish also questions why Cacturne is helping him but Cacturne gives the same reason he gave to Swinub. Suddenly, Mew announces that Clefairy has found all four flags and thus won immunity! Clefairy gets back and notices Oddish and Swinub glaring at each other, wondering what happened. Cacturne explains his plan in the confessional: if Swinub and Oddish vote against each other, and Clefairy votes for him, then Cacturne can pick between Swinub and Oddish and eliminate the greater threat. At Losers' Land, many of his friends are confused, angry, and disappointed, with Ninetales calling him a "smart jerk like Kadabra." Gardevoir realizes that this is the dark side he told her about and explains it, but Gengar realizes that nothing can be done from there and gloomily wonders who will be leaving. Clefairy, meanwhile, is still confused at why her two friends seem so angry and have gone off alone. Cacturne speaks to his reflection by the lake, admiring his brilliant scheme. However, the longer he stares, the more his dark side fades from the water and he thinks of Gardevoir. His normal reflection returns and he feels guilt over turning friends against each other. His dark side points out that the damage is done and that he might as well go through with it. He goes to the elimination ceremony, resigned to eliminate whoever is the greatest threat. Meanwhile, Clefairy votes for Cacturne, while Oddish and Swinub vote for each other. At the ceremony, Clefairy worriedly watches Oddish and Swinub while Cacturne sits calmly. Mew first gives Clefairy her Pokeblock since she's immune. He seems ready to give Cacturne his next, only to reveal that Cacturne is the one leaving. Swinub and Oddish reveal their votes to each other in confusion, while Clefairy states that she obviously voted for Cacturne. Cacturne tells them he voted for himself, explaining that his dark side took over, lying to them to turn them against each other. He says he suppressed his darker side but knows he can't repair what he did unless he votes himself off. He apologizes and promises that everything he said was a total lie, saying he doesn't deserve the money. Oddish and Swinub tell him he didn't have to do that, but Cacturne is adamant in his decision, though Mew is disappointed because Cacturne came up with the best plot of the season. In his confessional, Cacturne says he would eliminate the greatest threat to himself, and that's his dark side. He admits that he isn't proud of his actions but tried making them right, and hopes that Oddish and Swinub can forgive each other. He hopes that Oddish or Swinub can win, as he thought of them as friends. He says he's okay with leaving the show this way and wishes the final three good luck. The final three give some confessionals. Clefairy says this worked out better than expected, as Cacturne actually voted himself out. She thanks everyone who helped her get there and asks for them to wish her luck. Oddish says he forgives Cacturne and says he didn't have to vote himself off, but appreciates that he told the truth. Swinub says he's shocked that Cacturne did that but says he can't be mad at Cacturne after he voted him off and prepares himself for being in the final three. Cacturne arrives at Losers' Land, only greeted by Houndoom, Gengar, Banette, and Gardevoir. Houndoom wonders about his darker side and Cacturne admits he's not proud of it. Banette says he respects how Cacturne dealt with it, and Gardevoir tells him that facing what he did and owning up to it makes him the noblest person on the show and deserving of the million. Cacturne cracks a joke and Gardevoir smiles, relieved that he's back to normal. Cast *Cacturne *Clefairy *Oddish *Swinub Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Trivia * The chapter was originally called "Capture! Cacturne's Plan!" but was changed, presumably to avoid spoilers about Cacturne's high placement. Category:Total Pokemon Series